


s.P.I.r.K

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Music, Not aged down, Rebellious Spock, t.A.T.u - Freeform, t.A.T.u Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov exposes Spock to the greatest pop duo to ever exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s.P.I.r.K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> Inspired by personal experiences with dating a t.A.T.u superfan

“This band is wearly cool, Mr. Spock. A look back into my countrie's past.” Said Chekov. “I find music most distracting, Chekov.” Said Spock. “But Mr. Spock, everyone loves this group. You will not be able to resist.” Chekov said to him. Chekov had gotten to the audio section of the computer and immediately found the band he was looking for after a search. He clicked on the most popular song. “All the things she said! All the things she said! Running through my head!” Blasted out of the computer at full volume. Chekov quickly turned the volume down and said “Sorry for blasting your Wulcan ears, Mr. Spock.” “I think it is time you cease your little musical play and get back to your stations, Chekov.” Said Spock. “Aye, sir”

Later on the air on the bridge was slightly less logical. The captain could sense it and headed for Spock's quarters to find out what the situation was. When he reached the door he stopped and listened. He could hear a muffled driving rhythm on the other side and was totally thrown off. This was not like Spock at all. He opened the door and stepped inside. Kirk saw his first officer lying in bed with a t-shirt of Yulia Volkova and Lena Katina in school girl uniforms, several posters of the duo hung around the room, and a rack of tapes all titled “t.A.T.u”. “Mr. Spock, what is the meaning of this!” Yelled Kirk over the sound of Show Me Love. “I have found these collections of sounds most logical to listen to, even if their title is spelled in a most illogical way.” Spock replied. “How did you get your hands on all of this?” Kirk asked as he waved his arms all over the room. “I used the replicator, of course. I punched in the information in the computer banks and had all of the things I fancied replicated exactly how they were released back in the early 21st century.” Said Spock. “I have a ship that is now running at a lower effectiveness than I would like it to. Now, get your ass up to your station right now!” Kirk ordered him. “I'm sorry, captain, but I cannot. This pop group is my life now and I must spend my time immersed in their music.” Spock said. “Are you going to defy my orders in order to listen to a little pop band!” Kirk said. “But I must, captain. You simply...do not understand.” Spock replied. “I do not understand, eh!? Well we'll see how much I understand a new first officer!” Kirk yelled. “Whateves, captain.” Spock said. Kirk stormed out of the room and left Spock to listen to t.A.T.u in peace. 

Kirk went right to his quarters and started punching everything he could get his hands on. “Curse pop music and those catchy tunes!” He yelled as he smashed his computer console. Suddenly, he could hear a synthesizer slowly get louder in his head. Then he heard that unmistakeable drum fill followed by “All the things she said! All the things she said! Running through my head!” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Kirk screamed at the top of his lungs and he collapsed in defeat. He got up, the song still stuck in his head, and made his way over to Spock's room. He opened the door and went inside. “Spock, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I went into my room and thought it over. I understand now. Would you...like to listen to 200 Km/Hr in the Wrong Lane with me?” Said Kirk. “I would love to, captain.” Said Spock. Kirk snuggled up next to Spock and they listened to t.A.T.u until they were dragged out of the room and court martialed.


End file.
